


Stories of the Second Self: Act of Nature

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [169]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Working as a paralegal in training, Sariel Hayes is sent to visit a client's apartment to better assess why the client, a human named Tammy was sued for property damage. Onsite, Sariel sees the apartment is so overgrown with plants as to appear abandoned for years. Tammy insists, however, that she has no idea why the explosion of magic-fueled growth took place. To help Tammy, Sariel needs to press the matter and force Tammy to reveal everything.
Series: Alter Idem [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Act of Nature

"What in the hell is this?" Sariel asked the firm's newest client, after opening an apartment door to what looked like a bomb of plant growth went off.

"Okay, yeah, I screwed up a bit," Tammy admitted.

Sariel's normal paralegal work for the Goodwin, Rosen, and Baker Law Firm didn't include going with a client to survey damage they were accused of causing. However, the firm's lawyers were tied up with other work, and so Sariel was asked to escort Tammy to her former hotel.

"Looks like this place was abandoned before Alter Idem," Sariel remarked on the rampant craziness that started four years ago. "And you were staying in this only two weeks ago?"

The light-bending feathers of Sariel's wings ruffled when a strong breeze blew through the windows. The sudden chill made her flutter her wings as a shiver racked up her body.

"It just sprung up over the weekend I was out with my family," Tammy said. "I got back and saw that green on the wall."

Sariel realized another struggle the firm would have was firming up Tammy's English in time for the hearing. Tammy swore to the case lawyer that she had a high school diploma. Though, if that were true Sariel could only wonder how rundown and crumbling district failed her.

For herself, Sariel worked two jobs while high school after she moved out of her mother's house. That Alter Idem turned her into an angel didn't cut her any breaks.

"And you're not a practitioner?" Sariel turned to Tammy to clarify.

"Practicer of what?" Tammy sounded legitimately confused by what Sariel meant.

"You know," Sariel emphasized with a gesture, "of magic?"

"Ah, I wouldn't get into that stuff." Tammy shook her head in denial. "Mamma says that's the devil's work."

"Well, the judge isn't going to believe this just happened on its own," Sariel advised, and then had a thought. "Did you ever invite friends who might've learned magic?"

"I was just stayin' here while visiting family." Tammy seemed not to get the point.

"Yes, I'm sure, but did you have anyone over?" Sariel pressed.

"Jus' Ezra, my boyfriend," Tammy revealed.

Up to now the firm's information was that Tammy was in the place alone. The hotel listed as the persuant only had Tammy as occupying the room, despite the number of beds.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that before?" Sariel tried not to sound scolding, but she knew some of that came through.

"I don't need people judgin' me," Tammy shot.

"Well, the judge is going to judge you from the look of this place," Sariel warned, "I mean water damage and mildew are the least of it. The hotel's saying they're going to have to tear out much of this wing to rebuild. Not mentioning your boyfriend being here is going to hurt your case."

"Because he's a werewolf and I'm human," Tammy suddenly blurted out, "You know what people are sayin' 'bout stuff like that."

"What's the screw up you were talking about?" Sariel demanded.

"When I saw that green spreadin' on the walls I thought if I just aired it out it'll go away," Tammy confessed.

"And you didn't tell the hotel employees or the manager." Sariel surmised from the incomplete answer.

"Things grew faster after and I got scared," Tammy admitted.

Sariel just stood and stared at Tammy. The bigotry against some of the five supernatural pentacastes was growing worse than for others. This despite the contrast that many people made greater strides in accepting differences the likes of which no one could've imagined before.

"Shit," Sariel heaved out while looking at the disaster that was the hotel room, and then she shrugged before getting out her work phone. "Okay, I'll just get some pictures and we'll ask around with magic experts."


End file.
